Broken Light
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Kiryu was never aressted. Their team never disbanded. One thing... of all things changed though. Jack still went to the city, but this time not of his own freewill. The dark signers, have diffrent goals to. What more can happen?
1. Darkness is creeping up

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds_

_The darkness is patient. _

_It gets what it wants in the end_

_The light can never destroy it fully_

_There is nothing but dankness left_

Yusei yawned and looked out the window of the hideout. Crow looked over at him "Bored?"

"Yup," Yusei replied.

Crow laughed. "No wonder. We've been waiting for Kiryu to come back for a while now."

"Yeah I know," Yusei said. "Where was he going again?"

"To go see if their was a way to communicate with Jack. Remember?"Crow asked.

"Oh yeah..." Yusei sighed and thought back to a few months ago.

"_There is nothing I can really do!" Jack yelled._

"_Oh come on! There has to be someway!" Crow yelled back._

"_Like I said before if I don't go to the city Goodwin said he'd arrest all of you!" Jack snapped_

_Crow clenched his fists. Yusei frowned. "So then there is no way for you to go there and come back?" He asked._

_Jack looked at him and shook his head. "I can't do anything against him. Even if I did, it would just get you guys hurt,"_

"_We're family though," Kiryu pointed out. "We stick together no matter what,"_

"_But this time I don't think you guys should get involved," Jack stated. "If you do you could get hurt, or worse. So please just stay out of it!"_

"_...Fine..." The other three boys said. "But we won't stay out of it for long!"_

_Jack nodded. "Good. I promise I'll try and help you guys get out of here."_

Yusei sighed. That day seemed like a million years away. He looked back outside. Crow looked out with him. "Do you think he'll keep his promise?" Crow asked.

"Yeah..." Yusei replied.

"Good. I needed to hear that from someone other than myself," Crow laughed.

Yusei laughed with him. "Not to self confident eh?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Crow said.

Both of them kept laughing, until the door opened, and Kiryu walked in. "What were you two laughing about?"

"Self confidence," Yusei and Crow replied.

"...How is that funny?" Kiryu asked.

"If you knew the conservation you'd know why," Crow said.

Kiryu sighed. "Never mind then. Also I couldn't find any thing to communicate with Jack. No one knew how..."

Crow and Yusei frowned. "Then we just have to wait don't we?"

Kiryu nodded. "Afraid so," He said as he sat down in a chair. "But we don't know how long it will be..."

"That's true," Crow muttered. "Great..."

Yusei sighed, and looked back out the window. Crow smirked, and pulled Yusei backwards.

"Crow!" Yusei yelled as he fell down. Crow looked down at him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Got ya," Crow laughed while Yusei fumed.

Kiryu laughed to. "Now that was funny,"

"That was NOT funny," Yusei remarked, while trying to get away from Crow.

Crow kept his grip firm. "Your not getting away,"

"Come on let me go!" Yusei complained.

"Nope," Crow replied with a laugh.

Yusei crossed his arms. "This isn't funny..."

"Maybe not to you but to me it is," Crow said.

Kiryu laughed and got up. "Come on night is coming. Lets go rest for a bit,"

Crow nodded, and lifted Yusei up. Yusei growled and tried to get out of Crow's arms. He failed though. Kiryu and Crow laughed, and walked to their shared bedroom.

_A dark laugh echoed. I stared at it the walls of darkness around me. A hand reached out and grabbed my arm. Suddenly there was a crimson light glowing from my arm and the hand let go. I blinked a few times and looked at my arm. There was a mark there, but all of the sudden it changed. It was dark, and had an evil aura. I stepped back in fright only to have arms wrap around me and hold me. I cried out but no one helped me. There was no one but me and the person behind me. I had to admit it I was scared. I didn't know what was going on. Nor did I know what was happening to me. I looked at my arm. It still had that purple mark, and the person behind me was laughing. I finally hear his voice._

"_You will be one of us in time. You will not be a signer. You will be a dark signer like you were meant to be," It said._

_I shivered at the sound of his voice. "Wh-who are you?" I stammered._

"_You will know in good time. You will know," Then the person faded. I fell to my knees, and the mark on my arm turned red again. It lit up the area enough to let me see everything. I saw a fimiliar figur. He ran over to me and threw his arms around me. _

"_J-Jack?" I stammered._

"_Yusei..." His voice sounded concerned. "If you ever hear that voice again just touch the mark on your arm. If you do that then I can help you," _

_I blinked a few times. "Is this a dream or is it real?" I finally asked._

"_It's a dream but what happened is real. The mark on your arm makes you a signer. The dark signers are trying to get a hold of you. I promise I won't let them. After all we are brothers..." Jack said. "In two days I will come to Satellight and get the three of you out of their and hopefully away from the dark signers."_

_I nodded. "You'll... you promise?" _

"_Yes I promise you that I will," Jack whispered._

"_Good," I closed my eyes. "See you in two days..."_

Yusei opened his eyes to find himself chained down. "Wh-what?" He moved his head, to see if the others were also chained down. All he saw though was nothing. He was alone, the other 2 beds empty. He gulped. 'I'm alone.' Was his first thought. He was right. There was no one. No one but him left in the building. He blinked away the tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "...I'm alone..." He closed his eyes. The next thing he knew... He was being woken up... but by who?

A/N: There we go. The first chapter. I hoped you liked it! XD


	2. Darkness is creeping up 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds_

_The darkness is patient. _

_It gets what it wants in the end_

_The light can never destroy it fully_

_There is nothing but dankness left_

Yusei slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't chained down anymore, and Crow was staring down at him in concern.

"Yusei thank god your ok!" He said. "Me and Kiryu were really worried."

Yusei sat up, "What happened?" He asked

"Not to sure..." Crow said. "I woke up after this weird dream and found no one here... Apparently so did Kiryu. What about you?"

"Y-Yeah," Yusei said. "Let me guess chained down and it was dark right?"

"Yup," Crow sighed. "I wonder what that was all about..."

Yusei shrugged and got up. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait." Though he didn't know if the dark signers would wait to get him.

Crow nodded. "Yeah agreed," He looked out the window. "Though... can we wait?"

Yusei frowned. "You read my mind Crow..." He whispered. "I don't know..."

Crow frowned as well. "Well then lets just try.."

"All we can do..." Yusei whispered.

Crow nodded sadly. He sat down next to Yusei on the bed. Yusei looked at Crow. "Crow... I need to tell you something about my dream last night...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Crow was quite for a long time after Yusei finished talking. Yusei got up and walked to the door. "Bye..." And with that Yusei walked away. He didn't get to far before Crow grabbed his arm. Yusei looked back at Crow. "Let me go, Crow," Yusei said, in a harsher tone then intended.

"**SMACK!"**

Yusei blinked a few times as his mind registered what happened. His head was to the side, and there was a burning sensation in his left cheek.

"You idiot!" Crow yelled. "I don't care if I get hurt! You're my friend and my _BROTHER_! If these dark signers are after you and only you then I will protect you from them!"

Yusei looked at Crow. "Crow I..." Yusei's face saddened. "I rather I get hurt than you..."

Crow sighed. "I know that Yus... but I want to help you. If I don't then I won't be... happy... knowing I let you do something like this on your own..."

Yusei closed his eyes. "I hope you know what your getting into..."

"I do," Crow replied.

"...Fine... you win..." Yusei said. "But only this time."

Crow nodded. "First and last I suppose."

"Yup," YUsei replied. "...By the way... where is Kiryu?"

Crow looked around. "Strange. He was here when I woke you up."

"Well he's not here now,"Yusei pointed out.

"True," Crow kept looking then yelled. "Kiryu!"

No answer came. Just silence. Yusei looked at Crow. "Crow... you don't think... he left us... do you?"

Crow looked back at Yusei. "I... I don't know Yus... I really don't..."

Yusei frowned. He grabbed Crow's arm. Crow smiled softly. "Crow... I'm sorry for trying to leave." Yusei whispered. "Please... please... Don't leave me!"

Crow wrapped his arms around Yusei and pulled him close. He put his head on Yusei's. "You don't leave me... I don't leave you." There was a long pause before anything was said. "Deal?"

"Deal," Yusei whispered.

Suddenly the light went away. Darkness crept up on the two boys. The mark on Yusei's arm glowed its crimson glow, and the darkness stayed away fro a bit. Then it made its move. It wrapped around the two boys. Yusei gasped as the darkness grabbed him. It tried to pull Yusei away from Crow. Crow growled, and kept his grip as tight as possible on Yusei. Yusei clenched his fists, grabbing Crow's shirt with it. Strong muscular arms wrapped around Yusei. A voice rang in his ear.

"_The darkness is patient. It gets what it wants in the end. The light can never destroy it fully. There is nothing but dankness left_," The voice said. Yusei shuddered. "You will be ours," Yusei's eyes went blank. His arms fell to his side as he let go of Crow's shirt. "Good boy," The person said. He grabbed Yusei's marked arm and sent a wave of darkness through it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Yusei!"

_That voice... It's familiar_

"Yusei!"

_Wh-who are you?_

"Come on Yusei get up!"

_I...wait... that's... Crow's voice..._

"Yusei answer us!"

_K-Kiryu! Why...Why can't I...why can I answer them?_

"Please Yusei wake up!"

"Yusei please! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you! Please! Please wake up!"

_Crow... No Don't blame yourself... its __**MY**__ fault_


	3. Immortal?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_The darkness is patient._

_It gets what it wants in the end._

_The light can never destroy it fully._

_There is nothing but dankness left_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Jack sighed. He looked out to sea. He saw Satellight in the distance. "I hope your all ok..." He whispered. Just like that his mark glowed and gave him a sharp pain. "Yusei... he's in trouble.." jack closed his eyes and looked to the side. "What do I do?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Crow and Kiryu looked at each other then back at Yusei. "He won't wake up..." Crow whispered.

"No matter what we say or do..." Kiryu whispered.

"Yeah," Crow frowned. "Please Yusei wake up..."

"Please," Kiryu whispered.

Yusei didn't move. He was silent. Unmoving. It worried Kiryu and Crow, if only they knew what was going on in Yusei's mind...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_I ran down the long hallway. It was dark, utterly dark. Behind me this... creature chased me. I kept running till I couldn't no more. I fell to the ground. The creature chasing me grabbed my jacket and pulled me up. I struggled, trying to get away. I couldn't though. It was to strong for me. I finally just gave in. Darkness surrounded me and engulfed me. When I came to the creature was standing over me. I heard it speak._

"_Welcome my master... to the dark side," It said._

_I froze. "What do you mean?"_

"_You are my master."_

_I shook my head, "No I am not!"_

"_Yes you are!" The creature yelled. I tried to get up to run away again, but it grabbed me again. "Your not going anywhere!"_

_Suddenly the creature vanished and I fell to the ground. I felt two pairs of arms help me up and anxious voices calling for me._

"_Yusei!"_

"_Yusei are you alright?"_

"_Say something dang it!"_

"_Come on Yusei talk to us! Please!"_

_I opened my eyes to see Crow and Kiryu holding my up, helping me stand. They both sighed in relief. "Your ok..." There voices were tiered and defeated. It made me wonder what happened._

"_Y-yeah," My voice came out jaggedly. _

_They looked at me in concern.. "We take that back, your safe but your defiantly NOT ok." I sighed. They were right. I felt darkness creeping up on the edge of my eyes. I started to get dizzy, and felt ether Crow or Kiryu wrap his arms around me. I closed my eyes... for the first time in a while I felt... content._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_I woke up a while later, still in the dream. I wondered how that was possible but ignored it. I looked around, for any form of other people. I found no one though but Crow who was holding me in his arms. I smiled softly. He looked so... innocent in his sleep. I laid back against Crow's chest. I noticed Kiryu wasn't there. "Wonder where he went..." I muttered. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and thought about what had happened. I was scared to think about it though. I mean it was to real. I.. I couldn't be a dark signer...? now could I? _

"_**You are," **__A dark voice answered. __**"And you can't run from it."**_

_I gulped, but looked strong. "I am not!"_

"_**Face it... you are..."**__ It said. __**"If you weren't then why do you have an immortal?"**_

"_I..immortal?" Yusei asked confused._

"_**I see you don't know what it is... well then you'll just have to wait and find out."**_

_The voice was gone. I looked down. "N-no..." I whispered. My heart beat fast. I think I woke up Crow to. He sat up and pulled me closer._

"_Yus...you ok?" He asked._

_I looked at him. "I don't know...Crow I don't know..."_

_Crow frowned. "It's alright. We'll figure out what is going on soon enough. Until then.. We'll just have to pull through."_

_I nodded. "Your right... now lets try and wake up," I said_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Just like that the two were back in the hideout. They blinked. "What the-?"

Kiryu looked at them. "Welcome back you two. You've been out cold for a while."

Yusei looked back at Kiryu. "I see... um Kiryu what happened?"

Kiryu shrugged. "I don't know Yus," He replied.Yusei frowned.

"Well I need to get some answers..." He said. "Or.. I don't know what I will do."

Crow and Kiryu nodded. "We'll help," They both said.

Yusei smiled. "Thanks guys."

_**{NEO DOMINO}**_

A girl smirked as her challenger cried out in pain right before he died. She was about 16, her hair red like a rose. Jack looked at her. "Did you have to do that?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied. "He knew to much. Now what do you say we go see what Goodwin has to say to us?"

Jack sighed. "Fine lets go before security arrives, and you get arrested for murder."

"I know," The girl said. "But so far they haven't figured out who I really am."

"Yeah but still.." Jack started walking away. The girl followed.

"I know. We could be in trouble f they found out," She said. "By the way have you gotten your friends from Satellight yet?"

"No.." Jack answered. "Goodwin is making me wait another few days. I feel as though I am letting them down,"

The girl frowned. "They mean a lot to you don't they?"

"Yes, they are like brothers," Jack answered.

"I see..." The girl sighed. "Then... I'll help ok. Maybe Divine will help us get there."

"Highly doubt it. He hates me remember?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah..." The girl thought for a moment. "But if I say I want it to then he'll do it,"

"You sure?" Jack asked. "He could get mad."

"I'm sure... after all you're my first and only friend right now..." She said. "No one else will approach me."

Jack frowned and nodded. "I know. That's because they can't see the REAL you,"

"Yeah I know... but still," The girl moved her bangs out of her face. "They think I'm a monster..."

"Yeah well your not," Jack said. 'You know... I think a friend of mine from Satellight.. I think you can become friends with him easily."

"Really?" the girl asked. She was happy, and suprized.

"Yeah," Jack smiled. "He's a nice guy,"

"I can't wait!" The girl yelled happily. She smiled brightly. "Jack when can I meet him?"

"When we get him here," Jack said to answer her question. "He'll see the real you right away."


	4. Spirit world and a Signer?

Yusei opened his eyes after going to sleep to find himself in a luscious green forest. He blinked and sat up. All around him were trees, and plants of all kinds. He knew he was no longer in Satellight.

"Welcome," Yusei jumped to his feet and spun around to see a white lion with something like decorations on him. "Welcome to the spirit would," It said.

"...You can talk..." Yusei said. "Amazing."

The lion dipped his head. "Yes of course I can. This is the spirit world. Home of the duel spirits. All of us can talk... well some can not talk like me but they still talk."

Yusei nodded. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Crow. "Um... where are we?" He asked slightly confused.

"Spirit world," Yusei replied.

The lion nodded. "Listen. We need help, a young signer girl named Luna has been captured, and I need you to help me and Torkana save her."

Crow looked at Yusei. "What do you say?"

"We help," Yusei stated. "I won't feel happy until we try to at least help,"

"Then help we will," Crow smiled, and turned to the lion. "By the way do you have a name?"

"Yes..." The lion said. "Regulus."

"Well then Regulus lets go to where that girl is," Yusei said.

"Yes of course," Regulus dipped his head, and then yelled. "Torkana!"

A small mage ran over. (well half ran half tripped). "Y-yes Regulus?" He stammered.

"We're going to save Luna," Regulus said. "Now lets go before night falls." He started to walk off, deeper into the forest. Yusei, Crow and Torkana shortly followed.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Regulus stopped outside a large castle, governed by darkness. "She is in here... You will have to duel to get her back most likely,"

Both Crow and Yusei frowned. "We don't have our decks so how can we duel?"

Regulus looked to Torkana. "Magic." He said. Torkana nodded, and used a spell. Crow and Yusei looked at their arms, they had their duel disks on them, and their decks were in place. "Now please go find and help Luna for us." Regulus said. "We can not help Ancient Fairy Dragon without her."

Crow and Yusei nodded and ran inside the castle. They had no idea what they were up against...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A teal haired girl sat on a hard metal bed, swinging her legs. She was deep in thought, and she missed her brother. She gave a sigh. "When are they going to get help?" She wondered out loud. She heard the door open. She jumped up and readied her duel disk as a orange haired boy walked in. "Who are you and what do you want!" For how young she was she sounded like an adult.

The boy sighed. "I came to get you now come on. Yus can only distract the guards for so long!"

"You'll have to make me," She activated her duel disk leaving the boy with no other choice than to duel her. Her sighed again and activated his own duel disk. "Who are you anyway?" The girl asked.

"Crow," Crow answered.

"Luna," The girl said.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

"I'll go first!" Crow drew his card. "I activate 2 Black Whirlwinds! Now I summon Blackwing Shura The Blue Flame!" He yelled as the monster appeared on the field. "Next due to Black Whirlwinds effect I can add a Blackwings to my hand that have less attack than Shura since I have two Black whirlwinds I bring two cards to my hand instead of one," He drew two cards. "I choose two Blackwing Bora The Spears!" He put the cards in his hand. "Now due to their abilities I can special summon both of them to the field since Shura is on the field. Now I place 2 cards face down and end."

Luna was suprized by Crow's skills. 'He's stronger than he looks.' she thought. "I draw. I set 4 cards face down and set one monster! Now I end!"

**Luna card count/lp: 0/4000**

**Crow card count/lp: 1 /4000**

Crow drew his card. "I summon Blackwing Elphin The Raven, since I have another blackwing on the field I don't have to sacrifice any cards. Now I activate my face down Delta Crow Anti Reverse. All your facedowns are destroyed."

Luna grimaced, as her facedowns were destroyed. "Gah!"

Crow smirked. "Now Bora attack her facedown!" Bora attacked and destroyed the face down. It happened to be Light Fairy (DEF: 100). "Now due to Bora's ability you take pirce dammage!"

**Luna LP: 3400**

"Next I'll have my other bora and Shura attack!" Crow yelled.

**Luna LP: 1900**

"Last of all Elphin the Raven attack!" Crow smirked. "I win, Luna."

Luna LP: 0000

Luna fell to her knees. 'He beat me in 3 TURNS!' She thought. 'I can't believe it... I'm... I'm weak!' Crow walked over and knelt down. He put his hand out.

"Nice job," He said with a smile. "You know you remind me of someone named Annie,"

Luna took his hand. "Annie?"

"Just a kid about your age that I take care of," He said as he helped Luna stand. "Now we better go. I promised Yus I would help him after I found you."

Luna nodded. "Ok,"

Crow smiled and ran out of the room with Luna by his side. When they got to where Crow last saw Yusei, he wasn't there. "Your kidin' me right?" He muttered. "Where is he?"

Crow felt something pull him forward, which made Luna go forward to. "Right here!" Yusei yelled. "Now run we got guards on our tail!"

Crow looked back. "Great... just like when were a team, sept they were PEOPLE not MONEYS!" He started running with Luna running after the two, her hand still in Crow's.

Yusei laughed. "I know what you mean. Now just run!"

The 3 made it outside, where Regulus and Torkana were waiting. They kept running though so Torkana and Regulus ran after them.

"What did you do?" Regulus roared.

"Ticked off some monkey guards." Crow said.

"..." Regulus made no comment.

Luna grabbed Torkana's hand and helped him run since he was half running half tripping. They all ran into a village and hid in a house. "You three better leave now," Regulus said. "Don't worry about me and Torkana we will be fine. NOW GO!"

Luna nodded, she looked at Crow and Yusei. "Grab my hands, and close your eyes. Then we'll all leave here." Crow and Yusei nodded. They grabbed Luna's hand, on cue their marks lit up. Luna's did as well. "I see.. You guys are also signers. I am to," She said.

"You know about this?" Yusei asked.

"Yes," Luna said. "Goodwin told us."

"Us?" Both Yusei and Crow said.

"Yes me, Jack, and Akiza," Luna stated.

Crow's and Yusei's eyes went wide. "JACK!"

Luna blinked. "Y-yes,"

"Damn traitor," Crow muttered under his breath.

Yusei frowned. "Well thanks for the info Luna, now lets go..."

Luna nodded. They all closed their eyes, and went home.


	5. Friend Or Foe?

A teal haired boy smiled as his sister woke up and sat up. "Luna your ok!" He yelled happily. Luna looked at him.

"I'm fine Leo... thanks to some people I meet in the spirit world," Luna said. Jack looked over at them. The red haired girl looking with him.

"I thought you said only duel spirits lived there," Jack commented.

"I did. Regulus brought them there to save me," Luna said. "They were like us. Signers."

Jack's eyes flicked interest, and concern. 'I t couldn't be that those two are signers? Could it?' He thought. "What did they look like?" He asked.

"Well one had erratic black hair with yellow lightning bolts in it. The other had spiky orange hair," Luna said.

Jack's eyes widened. "...Yusei ...Crow..." He muttered. "What were they doing there?"

Luna looked at Jack. "They seemed to know you,"

Jack sighed and nodded. "We grew up together," He said. "So the three of us are kinda like brothers."

Luna, Leo, and the other girl looked at him with wide eyes. "BROTHERS!"

Jack nodded. "Yeah... that's it. I'm going to Satellight, and bringing them here. I'm not going to risk they're safety anymore."

The red haired girl looked at him. "They really are family... aren't they?"

"Well for me yeah," Jack said.

"What about for them?" She asked.

"...We are. We made a promise that we were nakama no matter what," Jack answered.

"Nakama?" The redhead, Luna, and Leo said at once.

"Family," Jack said. "Nakama means family."

"I see... then lets go get them!" The redhead said. "We only have a few hours before Goodwin comes looking for us so lets go now!"

Jack nodded. "Ok," He followed the girl outside to where a helicopter was. Leo and Luna scampered after them.

"Ok Divine said I could use this only when I needed it but this is one of those times," The girl said. "So get in and lets go!"

Jack laughed. "You seem happy about this,"

"I am," The girl answered. She got into the Helicopter and helped the twins in. Jack then got in.

"Good 'cause I know I can't do this alone," He said. "They most likely don't trust me so your help is needed."

"Oh I see," The girl looked at the person in charge of the helicopter. "Satellight please,"

"You sure Ms. Inski?" He asked.

"Yes I am," The girl answered. "And please call me Akiza,"

"Yes Ms. Ins- Akiza," He said, before taking off.

Akiza smiled. "Good,"

Jack looked out the window. 'I hope you guys are ok. I know your strong but... still you never know what may happen,' He thought.

Akiza looked at him. "Are you worried?"

"..." Jack sighed. "Maybe..."

Leo and Luna looked at him. "Don't worry, be happy!" They said.

"...What does that have to do with anything?" Jack asked them.

"...We don't know," They answered.

"...Then why did you say it?"

"Don't know,"

Jack and Akiza exchanged a look. "Ok... then..."

Leo and Luna smiled an innocent smile.

"...That makes you look guilty..." Akiza said.

Leo and Luna stopped smiling. "It does?"

"Yeah it does," Akiza said. "It really does..."

Jack ignored the conversation and looked back out the window. He saw many places he knew, but none of them was the place he was looking for. After a while the person in charge of the helicopter wanted to go back. Jack frowned, knowing he failed again, that was until he saw a familiar building. "Land here," He said.

The person nodded and landed the helicopter. "H-here we are,"

Jack got out of the helicopter. Akiza, Luna, and Leo followed him to an old run down building. Jack sighed then walked in slowly. Akiza grabbed on of his arms while the twins grabbed the other.

"Jack I'm scared," The twins said.

"Don't be," Jack said. "I know this place looks bad but it's where they are,"

"HERE!" Akiza, Luna, and Leo yelled.

"Yes, shush," Jack said. He heard movement. He looked to his right. "...Kiryu..."

Kiryu smirked, and Jack shivered. "Yes Jack?" He asked.

Jack noticed a change in Kiryu's attitude and appearance. His eyes had black around them not white like everyone's eyes. He was wearing a dark outfit with a light-blue trim and the marker on his face he had gotten for who knows what was red. "...What happened to you?" Jack said, his voice softer than normal.

"What do you mean? I'm the same person," Kiryu said.

"No...no your not," Jack said. "Your not the Kiryu I remember. Not at all."

Kiryu frowned, but then grinned wickedly. "You better find Yusei and Crow soon or something bad may happen," He laughed, then vanished.

Jack growled. "Yusei...Crow...I shouldn't have left you with him..." He took off running down the hall, leaving Akiza and the twins behind. He didn't care, all he cared about was finding Yusei and Crow...

* * *

Jack found the room where they all usually sleep, only Yusei wasn't there even thought Crow was. Jack growled. He heard a noise and ran into the hall to see someone carrying Yusei. He leg swiped the person and grabbed Yusei back. He saw Yusei look up at him before the boy's eyes closed.

"Don't worry Yus.." Jack whispered. "I won't let you get hurt anymore..." With that the future became dim for those of the light.

* * *

A/n: sorry I tried to finis this sooner but I got stuck...ehe *rubs back of head* anyways I've already started chapter 6, and it will be up soon! Oh yeah sorry 'bout the duel last chap being so short. I was copying the duel from my PSP while playing Tag Force 5


	6. Is this what i think it is?

A/n: Ok so I asked my friends on TM and they decided on the pairing for the story, well the official paring, but there will be side parings. I'll revel the official pairing for Yusei in this chapter.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Yusei slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by deep dark amber eyes. A scream wanted to come out but a hand covered his mouth. "Don't," A voice hissed. Yusei's eyes went wide, but he obeyed and stayed quite. The person on him got off, and lifted him into their arms. Yusei wanted to cry out, but knew not to unless he wanted pain. He relaxed and closed his eyes, putting his head against the other mans chest.

The person walked out of the room, only to be swept off his feet, by another person. The other person pulled Yusei away and held him close. Yusei looked up. He saw an earing right before passing out. The earing... in an "A" shape.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Yusei woke up later on. He found Crow sleeping next to him on a large bed, bigger than the one they had at the hideout fo sure._ 'What happened?'_ He thought. Yusei sat up and looked around at the room. It was nice, to nice for a satellight home. 'The city maybe, but how?' Then he remembered seeing that earing. "Jack..." He whispered.

Crow stirred."Yus?"

Yusei looked at him. "Yeah Crow?"

"What happened?" Crow asked.

"...I'm not to sure Crow," Yusei answered. "All I know is that we aren't in Satellight anymore,"

Crow frowned at the answer. "Where's Kiryu?"

Yusei shivered as he remember seeing amber eyes like Kiryu's staring into his. "I don't know..." The reply came out shakily.

Crow looked at him concerned. "Yusei you ok?" Yusei opened his mouth to say something but, no words came out. Crow's look was now crossed with worry. Crow crawled over to Yusei. "Yus?" Yusei's heart was pounding in his chest from the close proximity, from fear of last night. Crow moved his hand, Yusei's heart beat faster. Yusei closed his eyes, as Crow's hand touched his cheek. "Come on Yusei answer me." Crow said, worry, and concern in his voice.

Yusei didn't know wether to move away, push Crow away, or tell him the truth. "...Crow..." He whispered.

Crow looked directly at Yusei. "Yeah?"

"Can...can you move your hand please?" Yusei asked. His heart beating even faster. Crow blinked.

"Well yeah but... are you ok?" Crow asked, as he moved his hand down, since Yusei never said take it off.

Yusei shivered slightly. "Last... last night... I think Kiryu..." Yusei paused, biting his lip.

Crow became even more worried. "Kiryu what?"

"Tried... to... do something... to me..." Yusei finally got out. His eyes were still clenched tightly shut. Crow's face saddened. He wrapped his arms around Yusei, and pulled him close. Yusei emanated a brief squeak of suprize, and tried to jerk away.

Crow kept his grip tight. "Why are you scared Yus? You know I won't hurt you..." Crow whispered. Yusei slowly opened his eyes.

"I know Crow... sorry..." Yusei whispered. Moonlight shown through a single window, shining directly on the boys.

Crow sighed and closed his eyes, burring his face in Yusei's hair. "We've been together through thick and thin... Nothing will change..."

"I hope..." Yusei whispered. A red glow emanated from both boy's arms as the moon was covered by a cloud. The room lit up in a crimson glow as both boy's sat there, holding one another.

"I promise... and I've never made a promise I couldn't keep," Crow whispered. He moved so that Yusei was looking up at him. Yusei blinked.

"Crow what ar-?" He was cut off when lips touched his own. Yusei froze instantly, but then reacted and tried to push Crow away. Crow didn't budge though. Yusei finally relaxed to the touch, and opened his mouth. Crow gave a slight smirk, before sliding his tongue in Yusei's mouth. Yusei gasped slightly, at the feeling of having another's tongue in his mouth. After awhile he found that he needed air, and badly. His lungs felt as though they were going to burst when Crow finally pulled away. Both gasping for breath at that point. Yusei looked up at Crow. "W-why?" He asked.

Crow pushed the other boy down, so that Yusei was underneath him. "Because...," Crow took a deep breath before answering. He moved down, breath on Yusei's neck, and whispered in Yusei's ear. Yusei's eyes widened at what Crow said.

"Y-you... really mean it?" Yusei asked as his shoulders relaxed.

"Yes," Crow said. "I mean it Yus..."

Yusei sighed. "Crow... I don't know... about this..."

Crow smiled softly at Yusei. "Come on don't worry Yus..."

Yusei sighed. "Let's talk about this again later ok...?"

Crow sighed as well. "Fine.." He rolled off Yusei, but stayed next to him.

Yusei closed his eyes, trying to get rid of his feel for Crow touch him. Crow looked at Yusei, he decided to see IF Yusei would stop him. Slowly and quietly Crow slipped his arms around Yusei's neck. He felt Yusei twitch, and open his eyes. "Crow what are you doing?" The question was obvious when Crow pulled him close and force their lips together again. Yusei didn't feel the urge to stop Crow like he did earlier. This time though the door opening interrupted them. Yusei pulled back instantly as the door opened, reviling jack's figure outlined by the hall light.

Jack turned on the light, and blinked. "You two are up... You should have turned on the light you know,"

Yusei's cheeks flushed. Crow snickered. "We just woke up, and the dark is better than the light when you try to go back to sleep,"

Jack crossed his arms. "And I should believe this why?"

Crow frowned. "Because I'm your friend, remember?"

Jack growled. "After last night I've forgotten what 'friend' means!"

"So your saying I'm no longer your friend?" Crow yelled.

Jack paused. "...I am..." Crow's eyes went blank. Yusei looked at Crow with worry. Jack looked at Yusei. "Come on Yus," He said holding the door open for him. Yusei shook his head.

"No..." Yusei whispered.

Jack looked right at him. "Why not?"

"Because... how do I know that you trust me?" Yusei said.

Jack frowned. "Come on Yus,"

Crow growled. He wrapped his arms around Yusei and pulled him close. "Yusei said he didn't know wether to trust you or not. Now leave him alone!"

Yusei looked up at Crow. "Crow..."

Jack growled again. "Shut up Crow! I know what's best for him NOT you!"

Crow growled to. "Ya right!"

Yusei looked between the two. "Come on... Please don't fight!" Jack and Crow froze. "Stop..." Yusei whispered. "There is nothing to gain by fighting with each other..."

Jack and Crow both looked at Yusei. "Sorry..." They muttered.

"Jack, there is no reason to be sorry," Jack turned around to see Goodwin. "Clearly that one boy is not to be trusted..."

"Goodwin..." Jack muttered. _'This is bad.'_ He thought


	7. Earthbound Immortal Rishka

The night air was chilly. Kiryu sat out on a cliff top staring out at Satellight. He sighed as he thought of what happened the previous night. His task was not done yet, and he had to finish it. He had to admit it was harder than it looked, and seemed to be. All he had to do was get Yusei to join them, but doing so was hard with jack around, he could always make Crow submit to him so Crow was no big deal. The problem was Jack. He knew to well by now that Kiryu wasn't to be trusted. Kiryu laid back thinking, about what to do...

An evil idea came to mind. He knew he shouldn't do it, but it was tempting... and it would get Yusei to obey him. Kiryu smiled a wicked grin. He sat up thinking. _'Soon, you will fall to us, and then I will get my prize,' _He stood up. _'Yusei I'm coming for you...' _He walled over to where his duel runner was parked, and got on it. He revved the engin, and then... vanished...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Yusei watched a the argument between Jack and Goodwin. One yelling about how they were friends, the other enemies. He sighed, and let Crow pull him into an arm hold. Het want to admit it but he was a little sacred. Kiryu had come close to hurting him, Jack didn't trust Crow, and this Goodwin person didn't trust Crow ether. Suddenly the room went dark, and the arguing ceased. Yusei looked around, trying to see if anyone turned off the lights, when two long and lean arms wrapped around him and Crow. Yusei could recognize the arms. "Kiryu..." He breathed. A chuckle replied.

"Yes...?" The voice was dark, and for a second Yusei thought he was wrong and it was someone else.

"...That really you?" Yusei asked just to be sure.

"Of course it's me," Kiryu hissed.

Yusei shivered, and wondered why Crow hadn't said anything. "Kiryu... why are you here?"

Kiryu smirked. "Your coming back with me Yusei,"

"Coming back?" Yusei repeated.

"Yes," Kiryu said. "Your coming with me Yus, no matter what,"

Yusei closed his eyes. "...I can't stop you," He whispered.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

When Yusei opened his eyes again, he was alone. Darkness around him. Pure black darkness. The creature from his dreams was there.

"Welcome," It breathed.

Yusei looked away, "Where am I?" He asked.

The creature smirked. "My world,"

Yusei's eyes moved to look at the creature. "Your...world?"

The creature nodded. "That's right," It said. "You are my host,"

Yusei shook his head. "Yeah right I'm not your host!"

The creature laughed. "Then why are you chained down?"

Yusei looked at his wrists and ankles. The creature was right, he was chained down. "H-How?"

The creature smirked. "You belong to me," It said, as it walked over.

Yusei tried to get out of the chains. "I do not!" He froze. 'Was that fear in my voice just now?' He thought.

"You're afraid little signer," It said. "Afraid to see what you'll become,"

Yusei closes his eyes. "I am not..." His voice quivering.

"You are..." The voice faded. Yusei opened his eyes. He was in a knew place. It was still dark but this time there was warmth. He rolled over to see Crow holding him. Yusei smiled. He knew that he was safe with Crow, but the question was were they both safe?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kiryu listened to Rudger talk, but all it was to Kiryu was a jumble of words. Rudger looked at Kiryu.

"Are you listening?" He asked.

"Maybe..." Kiryu muttered.

Rudger sighed. "Kiryu start paying attention,"

Kiryu rolled his eyes. He never was one to listen to adults. "I don't care..."

Rudger sighed again. "Well at least tell me you got him,"

"I did," Kiryu said. "Though I had to bring Crow to..."

Rudger narrowed his eyes. "Crow?"

"Another boy. One that was a friend," Kiryu said. "He's also a signer,"

Rudger chuckled. Denmark looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"We got two signers for the price of one, and what's even more interesting is that they actually aren't dying," Rudger said. "Normally a signer would die if they came here..."

Kiryu thought for a moment. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember. "I know why..." He whispered. "There is only one reason..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Kiryu yawned as he sat up. Crow and Yusei both sleeping next to him, since right then they only had a single bed. Jack was most likely out looking around, making sure they were still in the top spot. Kiryu got up and put a knew shirt on. He walked to the door but stopped when he heard YUsei say something. He started to turn around but was pushed against the wall. "Yusei let me go!" Kiryu snapped. He heard a dark laugh._

"_And this Yusei person is?" The voice asked._

_Kiryu sighed. "Come on Yusei cut it out."_

"_Oh you mean the body I took over is this Yusei person's?" The voice asked again_

_Kiryu blinked. "Yusei... what are you talking about?"_

_A laugh came from the voice. "I am not this Yusei. Though I guess I am since I'm in his body,"_

"_What are you?" Kiryu asked, annoyed that this 'thing' was using his friend. _

"_An Earthbound God," It said._

"_Earthbound God?" Kiryu whispered._

"_That's right," The immortal said. "I am an immortal, or Earthbound God. My full name is Earthbound Immortal Rishka," _

"_Earthbound Immortal Rishka," Kiryu whispered, receding the name._

"_That's correct. Now I will say why I am here. I need a host, but it seems the only open host's are this boy and that other one..." It said. "I prefer this boy,"_

_Kiryu tried to get his wrists free. "Leave Yusei alone!"_

"_Sorry no can do," It said. "I've chosen my host,"_

"_Yeah well I don't care!" Kiryu snapped. "Yusei isn't going to be your host!"_

"_Really... then who is?" It asked._

"_...Leave my brothers alone. You can have anyone but them," Kiryu said._

"_Oh really..." It smirked. "You do know you already have an immortal right?"_

_Kiryu stopped struggling. "What do you mean?"_

"_That mark on your right arm tells me that you have been already chosen as a host," It said. "And for the record once we have chosen a host you can't change them. So your friend is mine now,"_

_Kiryu growled. "I won't believe that!"_

_It sighed. "Well you will in a while. As soon as you realize that I am never going to leave your friend, you'll have your immortal active," _

_There was a pause, silent. The hands left Kiryu's wrists. Kiryu turned around to see Yusei rubbing his head. "You ok?" Kiryu asked._

_Yusei looked at him. "What just happened?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Rudger smirked. "So then Yusei has an immortal in him... no wonder he is fine,"

Kiryu nodded. "I can't believe I remembered that now though..."

Denmark sighed. "We should turn those two signers into one of us soon," He suggested.

"Right," Rudger nodded. "Kiryu bring them here,"

Kiryu frowned. "Fine..." He muttered. Then walked off.


	8. Pian and Love

A/n: Lemon in this chapter, or maybe more like rape O.o;;;

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kiryu walked into the room where Yusei and Crow were, hopefully sleeping. He shut the door behind him, and walked to the bed. Yusei looked up at him. Kiryu smiled softly. "Yusei..." He whispered, grabbing the younger boys arm. "Come with me," Yusei flinched and tried to pull away. KIryu pulled him off the bed and into his hold. Yusei squirmed.

"Let me go Kiryu!" He said, slightly afraid.

Kiryu smirked, and touched the pressure points on Yusei's neck, knocking him out. "Don't worry Yusei..." He whispered. "You'll be glad I did this soon,"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_**Dream:**_

_I found myself in a large room. A tiger over me, looking down at me. "Hello Yusei," It said. I recognized the voice._

"_You again... what are you doing in my dreams again?" I asked._

_The creature smiled. "I'm here to finally claim you as mine by destroying that signer mark and giving you my mark,"_

_I tried to move, but my body was paralyzed. "I won't let you!"_

"_You have no choice," It said. "Your mine,"_

_I shut my eyes. 'Wake up!' I thought. 'Come on wake up!'_

"_That won't work," It said. "You won't wake up till I am finished."_

_I growled. "I'm not becoming a dark signer,"_

"_...Then maybe Kiryu can convince you with... 'other' methods," It replied._

_My eyes widened. "What do you mean 'other' methods?"_

"_You'll see," Then everything went black._

_**End Dream:**_

Yusei opened his eyes. He found himself in a bed, but one difference. He had nothing on. He sat up quickly. "What the-?" He said. "Why am I like this?"Suddenly he was pushed down. He jerked. "Wha-!" Lips collided with his. He gasped, giving the person access to his mouth. When the person pulled away, Yusei found himself looking at Kiryu. "Kiryu what are you doing?" Yusei asked quietly.

Kiryu moved his fingers down Yusei's marker. "You'll see Yus," He whispered. He pushed his lips against Yusei's again. Yusei squirmed.

"Ngg!" Yusei said trying to push Kiryu off him. He then found that the elder male was also naked. Yusei screamed as soon as Kiryu pulled away from him. "GET AWAY!"

Kiryu smirked. "No Yusei. I'm going to make you fall to darkness. Until then I will keep this up,"

"NO!" Yusei cried, trying to get away as Kiryu started sucking on his right nipple. "STOP!"

Kiryu smirked and did the same thing to the left nipple. Yusei felt tears fall from his eyes. "Stop..." His voice now barley a whisper.

"Like I said before...NO," Kiryu said. He once again pushed his lips against Yusei's, using this as an excuse to push his member into Yusei's opening. Yusei cried out, his scream muffled by Kiryu's lips.

'_It hurts!'_ Yusei thought. _'Stop Kiryu!'_

Kiryu pulled away from Yusei. He smirked and licked his lips."All mine," He whispered, as he thrust into Yusei. Yusei screamed in agony.

"STOP! STOP!" Yusei cried. "IT HURTS!"

Kiryu ran his hand down Yusei's cheek. "Give into the darkness and I will," He whispered.

"N-never!" Yusei said, but afterward regretted it when Kiryu hit the spt that made his vision go white, and he could also feel himself bleeding.

"Then I will keep this up," Kiryu said, thrusting into Yusei faster and harder.

Yusei kept screaming until Kiryu finally stopped. His face was wet from tears and sweat. Kiryu wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Yusei cried into Kiryu's shoulder. "J-jerk!" Yusei said.

Kiryu frowned, and sighed. "It's alright stop crying.." Kiryu whispered.

Yusei hold onto Kiryu. "W-Why?" He asked.

"..." Kiryu was unsure of that himself. "I'm...,not sure..." He whispered. "But.."

"But what!" Yusei snapped, still crying.

"I'm sorry..." Kiryu finished kissing Yusei's forehead.

"S-sorry?" Yusei repeated.

"That's right... I'm sorry.." Kiryu whispered.

Yusei hugged the elder boy, his tears staring to stop. "As long as your sorry then... I guess is ok... but DON'T do it again..."

"Ok... ok..." Kiryu said. "But if you don't want that then you have-," Yusei cut him off.

"Become a dark signer?" Yusei guessed.

"Yes..." Kiryu replied.

Yusei closed his eyes. "...Fine..." He whispered.

Kiryu smiled. "You won't regret it..."

Yusei nodded. _'I hope,' _He thought, before blacking out. For some reason his mind shifting to another's memory. Or so he thought

_**Flashback:**_

Sirens roared in my ears. We ran as fast as we could, so that they couldn't catch us. We breathed heavily as the rain poured down on us, piecing our skin like needles. I panted like there was no air left in the world. Me legs hurt, and so did my arms. For some reason the air was chilly and dark. A hand reached out and grabbed mine. I couldn't tell who thanks to the rain, but I trusted the person. The person pulled me along, so that I wouldn't fall behind. He pulled me along, and gave me barley any time to keep my footing. I fell to the ground. The person holding my hand ran back to me, and lifted me up. I grabbed onto the person shirt, I found it familiar. I closed me eyes and relaxed in the person's arms. I heard him yell something but I couldn't tell what it was over the rain. I soon found my eyes closing. I wondered why...

When I opened my eye I was greeted by three familiar faces. I blinked. They smiled at me._**'What?'**_ I thought._** 'What's going on?'**_I sat up and looked at them, they were saying congratulations._**'Why are they saying this?'**_I looked down, trying to think. I couldn't come up for the reason though. My mind was blank on what was going on. I shook my head, and looked back at them. One of them hugged me, the other two laughed. I smiled softly, but I was kind of freaked out by what was going on to notice why they were laughing. I shook my head again, and tried to get the person off me, but he didn't move. I soon found out he was sleeping. I sighed, and laid back. It was uncomfortable but I was kind of used to sleeping like this. I sighed again before yawning. I felt something odd though... like something was being taken off. My eyes closed before I found out why...

_**End Flashback**_

Yusei opened his eyes to see utter darkness of a room. He was back in the same room as Crow, who as of now was holding him protectively. Yusei smiled. "Crow?" He asked.

Dark brown eyes looked down at Yusei. "Yeah Yus?" Came the reply. Crow's breath tickled his ear.

"Do you... know what happened?" Yusei asked quietly.

"You mean about what Kiryu did?" Crow asked gently.

"...Yeah..." Yusei whispered.

Crow frowned. "It's ok Yus," He said before pulling Yusei closer, then nuzzling his neck.

Yusei flinched for the touch. "...So your not.. Mad?"

Crow sighed. "Mad at Kiryu, not at you," Crow replied.

Yusei nodded. "Understandable..." He whispered. "But Crow... why aren't you mad at me?"

Crow looked suprized by the question. "Why should I be?"

"...I could have stopped Kiryu if I kept trying..." Yusei whispered.

Crow's face softened. "I can't be mad at you...it's not possible.."

Yusei looked up and smiled. "But-." Before Yusei knew what was happening Crow's lips were on his own. He shivered sightly remembering what Kiryu did, but then remembered this was Crow not Kiryu. He relaxed to the touch and gave Crow access to his mouth. Yusei closed his eyes, and let Crow kiss him, as his eyes shut...


	9. Destiny, last chapter before sequle

Misha: Me and Rukia have been working on this for a while XDDDD

Rukia: Yup I made a deal with Misha about it. We work on the 9th chapter together! XDDDD

Misha: Yup so actually we've been planning the chapters they way they have been from square one! We wrote this first and said we'd build up to it!

Rukia: Yup. And from now on we will both be working on this!

Misha: Flashbacks and Dreams are mine

Rukia: The rest is mine!

Misha: and no I am not Rukia's sister

Rukia: Yup were BFF'S

Misha: *glomps Rukia*

Rukia: Misha!

Misha: *laughs* I like being able to do this!

Rukia: Misha just do disclaimer...

Misha:...ok...

Disclaimer: We do not own it!

Rukia + Misha: now onto the story!

Rukia: oh yeah sorry for OOC...^-^;;;;;

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_Darkness..._

_I thought it was nothing but a legend._

_I am wrong though. _

_It is no legend. _

_Every 5000 years Darkness and Light fight for dominance of the world._

_If the light is to fail. _

_We will be is despair and loneliness _

_If darkness shall fail. _

_We will be in happiness and joy._

_My question is though. _

_What side am I on?_

_The light?_

_The Dark?_

_Stardust?_

_Rishka?_

_I'm not sure anymore._

_I guess..._

_I'll ask the one who cares for me the most..._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Yusei's eyes opened, once Crow had pulled away from him. Nether panted. It was odd for both of them. Crow smiled. "That make up for it Yus?" He asked.

Yusei smiled to. "Yeah...it does..." He whispered. He buried his face in Crow's shirt. Crow sighed, and pulled Yusei even closer.

"Don't worry... I'm here..." He whispered.

"I know..." Yusei replied. "...We have no choice on wether or not we become...dark signers..."

"I figured that..." Crow whispered.

"I don't want you involved in this..." Yusei replied. "I really don't..."

"I know but... even if you don't want me involved I still will!" Crow insisted.

"...Fine... but don't get to involved..." Yusei whispered.

Crow nodded. "I won't... just don't leave my hold..."

"...Alright..." Yusei closed his eyes again. "I won't..."

Crow ran a hand through Yusei's black with yellow highlights hair. Yusei snuggled against him. "Love you..." He whispered.

Crow blinked a few times, in shock. But then smiled. "Same here Yusei..."

"Good to know..." Yusei whispered.

"Yeah..." Crow looked at Yusei's mark, or at least what he could see of it. "There's no running now..." He whispered. "None,"

"...yeah...I know..." Yusei replied.

"We only got each other..."

"...Yeah..."

"I'll always be here for you..."

"Same here..."

"Good... now how about we try and figure out what to do?"

"Alright... but I do have something to ask you."

"Hm. What is it?"

"...can you um..."

"What Yus?"

"Can you..." He paused.

"...what?" Crow repeated.

"You now..."

"...you mean?"

"Y-yeah..."

"...if that's what you want..."

"I do... but not right now..ok?"

"Yeah. When you want it just ask...alright?"

"Of course.. But you still could..."

"One step ahead of ya," Crow whispered. He planted another kiss on Yusei's lips. Yusei leaned into the kiss; happily.

'I guess... I'm satisfied with this...' He thought. 'Even though I rather not have it... I have to except the fate that has been handed to me...'

A/N:

Yeah bad ending... anyway this is the last chapter of this story. There IS a sequel. I will post it after I finish up some of my other stories that I am working on. (Mostly Rain and Taken By The Enemy) Anyway the sequel will be called.

**Darkness Is My Destiny**

Hope you like it!


End file.
